Boards containing insulation materials such as phenolic foams, perlite boards, fiberglass containing boards or composition boards (chip board, hardboard or wood particle board) have a tendency upon exposure to substantial humidity or water to leach an acid therefrom. The acid may be present due to impurities in the reagents and/or as a portion of an under-utilized catalyst in the manufacture of insulation board materials. The acid may also be present due to breakdown of reagents due to prolonged exposure to water.
Phenolic foams prepared utilizing sulfonic acid catalysts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,958; 4,444,912; 4,539,338; and 4,956,394.
Fiberglass facer materials are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,951; 4,681,798; and 4,596,737.
None of the references teach the concern of unreacted acidic catalyst or acid containing reagent which may be reactive in a high humidity environment and/or prolonged exposure to water.